The production of metal salts of organic acids by the reaction of a basic compound of the metal with the appropriate acid is known. However, such a process usually produces water as a function of the acid-base neutralization reaction which occurs. This water is usually undesirable and has to be removed by physical means to yield the anhydrous salt which is normally required. Many techniques have been proposed for removing this water, for example, distillation. However, high temperatures or vacuum are needed to make this process efficient, which is often impractical because the salts formed are normally high melting solids, and unless special equipment is utilized do not lend themselves to easy or effective processing. Indeed, in some cases, conventional methods for removal of water by the use of heat, even with reduced pressure, lead to a material from which removal of further water (free or water of hydration) is difficult by conventional heating methods.